L'ombre de l'étoile peux elle aussi briller
by Soshite-visus
Summary: POV Kyo :je suis simplement la doublure d'une star...d'une étoile qui m'a éblouie, qui me réchauffe et dont je ne peux plus me passer.../ Mao-Kyo enjoy !


Kikou à tous !!! Sochi est encore là !!! =DD

Voilà ma nouvelle OS c'est encore un Mao/Kyo et oui je suis la prétresse de ce couple =P na !

C'est un POV de Kyo !!

résumé: je suis simplement la doublure d'une star...d'une étoile qui m'a éblouie, qui me réchauffe et dont je ne peux plus me passer...

j'espère que vous aller aimer =D

Attention lemon !!

bonne lecture !!

* * *

Je m'appelle Kyo, j'ai 23 ans et je suis acteur....enfin... pas tout à fait. En effet depuis plusieurs mois déjà je suis seulement la doublure....la doublure et par la même occasion le cascadeur, peut- être même plus cette dernière proposition, d'un acteur bien connut. Nous avons exactement le même âge, il est juste plus jeune que mois de cinq mois. Il est la nouvelle star montante, la coqueluche des réalisateurs de film romantique, d'action ou même fantastique, mais aussi et sans doute surtout, des filles. Évidement il me ressemble, je ne suis pas sa doublure pour rien, mais il est plus fin que moi tout comme son visage et puis il respire la joie de vivre toujours souriant. Il est aimé de tout les gens qui s'occupe des tournages, techniciens, maquilleuses etc... Il reçoit souvent de nombreux cadeaux de ses fans mais aussi de son équipes qui est aux petits soin pour lui, à toujours vouloir le mieux. Il est souvent aborder dans la rue, et donc il a des gardes du corps mais le plus souvent il laisse ses fans l'approcher pour leur signer un autographe, le gratifiant d'un grand sourire qui les fait fondre ou les fait hurler. Vous vous demander comment je sais ça ? Et ben parce que de temps en temps lors de soirée j'ai moi aussi le droit d'y aller, j'en suis pas très friand mais bon, malgré ma place à l'ombre alors je peux voir tout ça. Quelques fois, quand je sort dans la rue, quelques filles viennent m'aborder...évidement elles me prennent pour lui....alors je leur explique qu'elles se trompent, que je ne suis pas leur idole mais simplement sa doublure et là elles repartent déçut, souvent avec des mots vexant comme « t'aurais dut t'en rendre compte il est beaucoup moins beau » ou « je vois tout à fait pourquoi ce n'est que la doublure ». Là j'ai mal...mais pas forcement pour la raison que vous croyez. Vous pensez que je suis jaloux ? N'est-ce pas ? Pourtant c'est faux, malgré tout je ne peux pas l'être, il est tellement différent de toute ses stars qu'on peut voir dans les films. Malgré sa célébrité grandissante, il n'a pas prit la grosse tête, il ne dépense pas son argent dans n'importe quoi mais en fait dont pour ceux qui en on pas....c'est quelqu'un de bien qui entre les scènes va discuter avec tout les techniciens, rigolant avec eux. Moi je suis plutôt distant, je ne me mêle pas vraiment aux autres et certains prennent ça pour de la jalousie mais ils ont tord....je l'admire. Mais depuis quelques temps déjà cette admiration est devenus plus grande, plus forte....je suis tombé amoureux de lui, de son sourire, de la joie qu'il dégage autours de lui...oui je l'aime. Personne ne le sait, je ne suis pas gay j'aime cet homme c'est tout mais je sais que c'est peine perdu. Lui non plut ne l'ai pas et...avec toutes ses filles qui lui tourne autours c'est comme essayer d'attraper une étoile, impossible. Le fait que la plupart ne voit en lui que la star du moment, le « beau gosse » des films, qu'un acteur riche et connut me dégoute, elles ne voient pas tout ce qu'il a de bien en lui. Il est toujours harcelé, fans, paparazzis ou journaliste, personnes ne le respecte maintenant je trouve ça rageant mais lui il prend ça avec le sourire, je l'envie d'arriver à faire ça. C'est pour ça que je me suis dit...être dans l'ombre d'une star c'est peut être pas si mal....au moins je n'ai pas tout ses inconveignants, je suis quand même bien payer et puis...je peux le voir lui.

-Kyo, youhou t'es dans la Lune.

C'est un des techniciens qui vient de me parler, et oui on est en plein tournage et mois je rêvasse le dos appuyer contre un mur à regarder plus ou moins les scènes qui se tournes devant moi.

-P'tete....

-Aller faut pas je crois que ça sera bientôt à toi.

Soudain j'entends le metteur en scène qui parle dans son porte voix.

-Où est l'étoile du moment ?

C'était de lui qu'il était question, je tourne la tête et le vois apparaître sur la scène avec un grand sourire....qu'il est beau....

-Ah Mao, nous allons tourner la scène où tu embrasses ta partenaire, tu es prêt ?

-Tout à fait !

Il est toujours de bonne humeur quoi qu'il arrive et peut jouer n'importe quel personnage il arrivera toujours à se mettre dedans et à le jouer à la perfection, à faire passer chaque émotions aux spectateurs. Et comme à chaque fois je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, mais yeux sont comme attirer par lui, s'attardant sur chacun de ses mouvements, le détaillant. Je sent soudain une présence à côté de moi, c'est la coiffeuse de l'équipe, je la connait depuis longtemps maintenant.

-Mao est vraiment notre rayon de soleil.

Je la regarde, elle sourit, tout le monde l'aime et il y a de quoi. Souvent il offre les fleurs qu'il reçoit aux filles de l'équipe, ce qui leur fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, qui peut dire qu'une star lui a offert quelque chose. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil et attentionné. Mon regard se reporte sur le désigné, malheureusement pour moi au mauvais moment...il embrasse sa partenaire...Je serre les poings, mes bras sont croisés sur mon torse...je suis jaloux, vraiment jaloux....chaque fois c'est pareil je le regarde embrasser des filles, je sais que c'est pour le film mais pour moi ça ne change rien...ça me fait mal parce que j'aimerais être à leur place. J'aimerais avoir la chance de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, de le prendre dans mes bras....Voilà qu'il lui dit qu'il l'aime, je serre les dents j'aimerais tant qu'il me le dise à moi...Pourquoi....je sais bien que je me fait que du mal à penser ça, je devrais faire une croix dessus mais je ne peux pas....Heureusement, pour l'instant, il n'a jamais accepter de tourner des scènes de sexe...mon cœur se serre rien que d'imaginer tout ça...je ne peux pas....je ne veux pas qu'il fasse ça...je sais pas si je le supporterais...je crois que j'en serais malade de le voir dans les bras d'une femme...

-Kyo...est-ce que ça va ?

C'est la coiffeuse, elle me regarde un peu inquiète, elle à bien remarquer que j'agissais un peu bizarrement parfois...c'est bien la seule à s'en inquiété... pour les autres je ne suis pas assez important je suppose...

-Oui, oui t'en fait pas pour moi...

Elle n'a pas l'air bien convaincu mais ne m'en demande pas plus, elle sais que je n'aime pas parler et elle le respecte. A tiens on dirais qu'ils ont finit.

-Parfait Mao, c'est dans la boîte !

Il sourit et rejoins les coulisses ou quelqu'un s'empresse de lui apporter serviette et bouteille celui-ci les saisis en remerciant tout le monde chaleureusement. Il discute en riant avec toutes les personnes l'entourant mais à peine eut-il le temps de se reposer que le voilà en train de tourner une nouvelle scène. Comme d'habitude il ne faut que quelques prises et tout est bon. C'est à ce moment que j'entends.

-Kyo c'est à toi d'entrée en scène pour la cascade !

Je me redresse, pas vraiment heureux d'y aller, je croise alors celui que j'aime...Mao...qui me regarde avec ses yeux si pétillants et m'offre un grand sourire d'encouragement. Je sent mes joues chauffées mais je me contrôle j'ai un rôle à tenir. Sans trop grande difficultés j'effectue cette cascade jusqu'à ce que le metteur en scène ne dise que c'est bon et rappel Mao pour finir. Je repars alors dans mon coin...personne n'est la pour moi...je n'ai le droit à rien...mais je ne suis pas triste...non. C'est d'ailleurs peut être parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à montrer mes émotions que je ne serais jamais un véritable acteur....Je continue à regarder les décors défilés, tout comme les scènes, comme à chaque fois j'ai très peu participer mais voilà déjà que la journée est finit, chacun retourne dans sa loge. Celle de Mao fait face à la mienne elle est très grande et à tout le nécessaire moi pas vraiment, de quoi ranger mes affaires, une coiffeuse et un petit canapé, mais je m'en contente très bien. Je lance un dernier regard à cette pièce et rentre dans la mienne. Je m'assois sur ma chaise et appuie ma tête sur ma main....je soupire....Toujours la même chose chaque jour depuis que le tournage de ce film a commencer.... Soudain je remarque quelque chose, quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans ma loge.... mon regard se pose sur un vase garnis de fleurs, elles sont magnifiques mais....qui les à emmener ? Je regarde autours de moi, dans le couloir...je ne vois personne, je me rapproche du bouquet, il sent drôlement bon, je cherche une quelconque carte pouvant me dire qui me l'envoie...ce n'est pas une fan ça j'en suis sur personne ne me connait. Je réfléchit alors, ça ne peut être que de la part des personnes de l'équipe mais qui ? Je ne suis pas assez proche de quelqu'un pour mériter un cadeau....la coiffeuse ? Non je sais qu'elle aime le caméraman....qui ? Je ne pense pas avoir une admiratrice....Alors que je cherche, le temps passe, je suppose que la plupart des personnes sont partit maintenant...Pourtant j'entends soudainement la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et se refermer, je lève mon regard pour regarder qui peut encore être ici et me vouloir quelque chose et la mon cœur rate un battement, c'est lui. Mais....mais que fait-il ici ? Je me retourne vers lui assez surprit. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi il était ici qu'il me parla, un grand sourire ornant son visage et son regard malicieux poser sur moi.

-J'espère que les fleurs te plaisent.

Alors c'est lui ? Mais....pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je le vois qui se rapproche et se pose à côté du bouquet, il passe ses doigts sur les pétales et moi je n'arrive même pas à lui dire quelque chose...

-Je ne t'avais jamais offert de fleurs à toi...alors j'ai voulut rattraper mon erreur car tu es aussi important que les autres ici.

Il se saisis d'une fleur et me regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même, je suis comme envouté par lui....moi important ici....j'en doute...pourtant mon cœur c'est mit à battre plus fort quand il me l'a dit...comme si il s'attendait à quelque chose..

-Je ne connait pas vraiment le langage des fleurs, mais en recevoir fait toujours plaisir enfin j'espère que tu trouve pas ça trop fleur bleue venant de ma part.

Je le regarde, il c'est appuyé contre ma coiffeuse.

-Non...et puis tu as déjà offert des bouquets qu'on t'offrait aux filles de l'équipes....

J'ai dit ça sans trop d'émotions dans la voix, après tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai.

-C'est parce que j'aime leur faire plaisir, elles travaillent dur.

-C'est bien ce que je dit....

J'aimerais seulement être différents des autres pour toi mais je ne le suis pas n'est-ce pas, je ne suis qu'une personne de plus travaillant dans l'ombre que tu veux juste remercier....rien d'autre....simplement ton ombre....

Je le vois qui repose la fleur et qui me regarde un peu surprit mais....déçut...pourquoi ai-je dit quelque chose de mal...je ne voulais pas...je n'aime pas le voir triste...

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Je suis désolé j'aurais peut-être dut te demander avant....

Je m'en veux...j'aimerais m'excuser mais je n'y arrive pas....

-Pourtant j'ai moi même choisis ce bouquet chacune des fleurs...je voulais vraiment qu'il vienne de moi... et non d'une de mes fans...

Je...c'est à mon tour d'être étonné...il c'est prit la peine de faire ça pour moi...je ne comprend pas personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi...pourquoi lui...

-Pourquoi ?

Il me regarde un peu bizarrement.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu fait ça ?

-Pour te faire plaisir.

Il me dit ça comme si c'était tout à fait normal mais justement c'est ça que je ne comprend pas.

-Tu sais moi je trouve que tu es très important ici pourtant personne ne te le dit, tu n'as jamais rien eut ça me rend triste...

Alors il aurait simplement pitié de moi...mon cœur se serre...j'aurais préféré qu'il ne fasse pas ça...ça me fait mal...Je baisse les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard. Je le sent qui se rapproche.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je suis désolé...

Il s'excuse...il a toujours été comme ça il a peur de blesser les gens...

-Je voulais pas tu sais je t'aime bien je veux pas que tu me déteste....

Il...il m'aime bien ?

-Même si tu ne parles pas beaucoup, t'es quelqu'un de bien.

Mon regard se lève alors sur lui il sourit et je sent que j'ai rougis.

-Tu sais je me suis jamais considéré comme une star, tout le monde m'admire mais moi je ne vois pas pourquoi...

Pourtant il y a de quoi, c'est pour ça que je t'admire.

-...moi c'est toi que j'admire.

Quoi ? Moi ? Mais....

-Moi ?

-Bien sur ce que tu fait est vraiment incroyable, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça et c'est plus impressionnant que ce que je fait...pourtant personne ne le sais et ça me rend triste parce que j'ai l'impression de te voler une partie de toi parce que beaucoup pense que c'est moi...je suis désolé...

Je suis plus que surprit, il pense vraiment ça de moi...si il savait...oui il m'a voler une partie de moi...il m'a voler mon cœur...

-Les gens ne s'attardent pas sur toi, ça doit être dur de te dire que je prend toute la lumière et si tu savais comme ça me fait mal...

Quoi ? Quand je disais qu'il n'était pas comme les autres...

-Tu sais souvent j'ai voulut passer du temps avec toi, je te connait peu mais ça me suffit, mais à chaque fois le tournage m'appelle et toi tu restes seul.

Il est tellement sincère dans ce qu'il dit....ça me touche. Pourtant sans vraiment m'en rendre compte j'ai sorti une phrase que je n'aurait peut être pas dut...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en a à faire de moi après tout, tu es assez occuper comme ça, tu as tes fans et tes partenaires si tu veux de la compagnie.

J'ai tout de suite regretter ce que je venais de dire, j'ai eut l'impression de tout gâcher. J'ai vu comme une pointe de tristesse dans son regard.

-Peut-être...

Je n'arrive pas à m'excuse pourtant je voudrais tant le faire.

-Mais tu sais malgré ce que tu penses je suis souvent seul, mes partenaires ne sont que des collègues de tournage même si je les embrasse quelque fois...

Nos regards ne se détache plus l'un de l'autre.

-Dit moi pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait des scènes au delà des simples baisers...je suis sur que plein de femmes n'attendent que ça...

....être dans tes bras... Il a fallut que je la pose, cette question hantait mon esprit et je devais avoir une réponse quitte à me faire mal...Il baisse légèrement la tête jouant de ses doigts avec la fleur poser à côté de lui.

-Et ben...c'est que...je ne pourrait jamais faire quelque chose comme ça avec une personne pour qui je ne ressent rien alors que mon cœur est déjà prit...

Mon cœur c'est serré, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un grand vide en moi...heureusement je ne pleure pas...

-....t'es amoureux ?

-Oui j'aime quelqu'un.

Il sourit en me disant ça, il est légèrement rougissant et ça me fait mal...son visage reflété bien ses émotions et je sais qu'il doit beaucoup l'aimer...je suis jaloux...mais j'aurais du m'en douter je me voiler la face en espérant inconsciemment quelque chose...c'est finit je doit faire une croix sur lui...

-Elle a beaucoup de chance alors....

Je rebaisse mon regard, je ne peux pas voir son expression.

-Je...je sais pas...

Étonné je le regarde, il est gêné.

-Pourquoi ? Elle le sais pas ?

-Non...j'ai peur de le lui dire...

Mao est mignon, il est vraiment gêné, je le savait pas si timide...qu'est-ce que je raconte je doit arrêter de penser à ça il aime quelqu'un...

-Je vois pas quelle fille pourrait refuser quelqu'un comme toi.

Je...il vient de rougir là non ? Je...c'est sortit tout seul...et c'est tellement vrai.

-Merci...

Il sourit doucement mais je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose de plus, il semble inquiet....pourquoi ?

-...mais....ce n'est pas une fille que j'aime....

Que ? Il...il n'aime pas les filles ? Ce n'est pas possible.

-Comment ça ?

-Je...j'aime un homme....

Il joue avec sa fleur et à la tête baisser il n'ose plus me regarder est-ce qu'il pense que je vais le juger pourtant non mais cette nouvelle me fait presque encore plus mal...si il aime un autre homme...

-Tu es gay ?

Même si mon cœur me fait mal je devait lui demander et je le vois... ses yeux...il a les larmes aux yeux...

-Je...je...non...je...je suis bi...je...je l'ai jamais dit à personne...

Je vois une larme couler sur sa joue, c'est insupportable de la voir triste je me sent encore plus mal...je m'approche de lui. Je lui essuie sa joue et il me regarde, ses yeux humide fixant les mien.

-Ne pleure pas, je suis pas la pour te juger et si tu ne veux rien dire je ne dirait rien aux autres je respect ce que tu es.

-Mais j'ai peur...

Il pleure mais de quoi a-t-il peur ?

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Mao, tu as tant de qualité je suis sur que qui que ce soit il ne pourra que t'aimer, si il te connait il sait tout ça et sinon il perdra quelque chose d'unique...

Je ne supporterais pas de le voir triste je préfère qu'il soit heureux avec quelqu'un...

-Et toi ?

Je le regarde surprit, je ne comprend pas.

-Quoi ?

-Et ce que tu le peux ?

Je...je..est-ce qu'il...qu'il veux dire que...que...mon cœur s'emballe très vite n'osant y croire...

-Tu...

-C'est toi que j'aime.

Je...je n'arrive pas à le croire...ce c'est donc de moi qu'il parlait...c'est donc à moi qu'il pensait...j'ai l'impression d'être déconnecter je sent mon cœur battre fort très fort....Je ne dit rien je suis trop surprit...

Il pose alors la fleur et je le vois partir toujours aussi triste.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai gêné en disant ça...je savait bien que ce n'était pas possible...j'aurais essayer...

Que... non ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je me retourne alors pour le rattraper et l'enlace par derrière. Il sursaute légèrement ne s'y attendant pas.

-Reste...s'il te plait...

Il se retourna alors, nos visages sont si proche l'un de l'autre, il semble perdu tout autant que moi j'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve, je n'ose y croire.

-Je...je t'aime...

Je...j'ai réussis je lui ai dit, je lui ai dit c'est trois mots qui veulent tant dire...Il est surprit et ses larmes se remettent à couler, il blottit sa tête contre mon torse, je suis sur qu'il peut entendre mon cour battre si fort.

-Merci...merci Kyo...

Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il me remercie...qu'ai-je fait ?

-Merci de bien vouloir m'aimer...

Pourquoi en serait-il autrement....ah maintenant je comprend pourquoi il avait peur... il pensait sans doute que j'allais lui en vouloir et le détestais car c'est lui la star, mais c'est tellement faux. Je lui passe doucement une main dans le dos et il passe ses bras autours de ma taille, je me sent si heureux.

-Tu sais je..je t'aime depuis un petit moment jamais je n'ai t'en est voulus d'être dans la lumière...je..je t'admire tu sais...

Je ne suis pas du genre à montrer mes émotions alors c'est dur pour moi de lui avouer tout ça.

Il relève vers moi son regard humide mélange de joie et de bonheur.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui...

-Je t'aime...je t'ai toujours regarder et admirer moi aussi...

Je lui passe une main dans les cheveux puis lui saisi le menton, doucement nos visages se rapproche...et je sent ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, on s'embrasse et je sent ses mains remonter le long de mon torse pour s'accrocher à mon cou. Je serre contre moi et cherche à approfondir le baiser, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en rêve, je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres et il les entrouvre

laissant ainsi le passage à ma langue qui rejoins rapidement sa jumelle dans une danse sensuelle et tendre. Il embrasse vraiment bien et je peut ressentir que ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec ceux des films, je ressent son amour à travers cet échange, il est fort et il est pour moi. On finit par se séparer par manque d'air, je sent grandir en moi une douce chaleur, je le regarde il est rouge et sourit, ses yeux pétilles. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureux et c'est moi qui lui fait cet effet...Je le garde dans mes bras, je joue avec quelques une de ses mèches l'autre parcourant son dos. Mao laisse ses mains arpenté mon torse, alors que je l'embrasse encore il se colle à moi... J'ai l'impression que le temps c'est arrêter autours de nous. Nos échanges sont de plus en plus passionnés et fiévreux, doucement je l'emmène vers le canapé. Je le fait basculer dessus et me positionne sur lui, Mao m'attire contre lui en entourant de ses bras mon cou avant de m'embrasser longuement. Nos mains deviennent rapidement baladeuses et je sent le contact de ses doigts sur la peau de mon torse, me donnant des frissons. Je fait de même et laisse à mes mains le plaisir de découvrir celui de Mao, aucune parcelle de peau n'échappera à mes doigts. Je sent grandir en moi cette chaleur qui était né de notre premier baiser...mon corps en demande plus. Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il ressent la même chose. Plus on s'embrasse, plus nos mains découvre le corps de l'autre et plus je me dit que ses vêtements commence vraiment à me gêner j'aimerais pouvoir goûter sa peau de mes lèvres, vois ce corps dont j'ai souvent rêver. Doucement je commence à lui retirer sa chemise me délectant de la vue de son torse nu au dessous de moi. Il me fait alors à mon tour quitter mon haut, Nous retirons chaussures et chaussettes pour être plus alaise et reprenons nos baisers. Alors qu'une de ses mains se perd dans mes cheveux, l'autre me caresse le dos. Je coupe les échanges et déplace mes lèvres sur son torse, je l'embrasse, le lèche, laissant toujours glisser ses mains sur sa peau. J'aime ce contact de nos deux corps. Il a les yeux mi-clos, embrumé de désir et ce laisse aller à mes soins, je sourit, il est tellement mignon comme ça. Je laisse quelques marques de suçon dans son cou tout en commençant à torturer de mes doigts les petits bouts de chair. Il commence alors à gémir me donnant que plus d'ardeur à continuer. Je lui embrasse encore le cou puis remonte ma bouche jusqu'à son oreille, je lui murmure à quel point je l'aime et que j'aime sa présence contre moi, le tenir dans mes bras. Je sent alors deux mains saisir mon visage, Mao me regarde en souriant, quelques larmes essayant de s'échapper. Il m'embrasse alors tendrement, je sais qu'il est touché parce que je lui ai dit. Une fois l'échange finit je remplace l'une de mes mains par ma bouche, je mordille, je lèche et je joue avec ce petit bout de chair. Ses gémissements se font alors plus nombreux, surtout lorsque je laisse ma main libre descendre vers bas ventre, caressant doucement la limite de son pantalon. Je m'attaque alors à l'autre, je le titille avec autant de soin puis je réembrasse son torse alors que l'une de mes mains s'attarde au niveau de l'entre jambe où une bosse c'est former. Je suis heureux de voir que je lui fait tant d'effet, ses gémissements sont plus roque maintenant. Je remonte alors mon visage vers lui et le regarde en souriant, je l'embrasse, il sourit, il sais très bien ce que je vais faire. Délicatement je lui retire son pantalon laissant ainsi découvert une nouvelle partie de son corps que mes mains s'empressent d'aller découvrir, caressant avec tendresse les cuisses, rapidement j'y ajoute mes lèvres. Et lorsque j'approche trop près il gémit plus fort et je doit avouer que je ne me sent que plus à l'étroit dans mon boxer. Je remonte jusqu'à son visage traçant une ligne de baisers sur tout le torse, tout en frôlant plusieurs fois de ma main la bosse puis je l'embrasse fougueusement. Je lui retire ensuite la dernière rempart vestimentaire, il laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son membre tendu, je suis heureux de voir que je ne suis pas le seul. Je parcourt une dernière fois ses cuisses de ma langue avant de m'attaquer à son membre. Je l'humidifie d'abords ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau échappé à ma langue, jouant avec. Cependant mes mains continue de caresser ses jambes avec douceur, montant descendant. Tout ceci le fait gémir encore plus, j'entends sa respiration saccader et son torse se lever a rythme irrégulier son cœur doit battre aussi fort que le mien quand je suis avec lui. Je finit par prendre entièrement en bouche son membre, continuant à jouer avec de ma langue et commençant de lent mouvements de va et viens. J'accélère progressivement mais pas trop vite non plus je veux qu'il en profite au maximum, qu'il sente le plaisir que je veux lui donner. Et ça marche, il gémit de plus en plus, fort et roque qui me fait frémir d'envie et lorsque je l'entend prononcer mon nom avec cette voix mêlant sensualité et envie j'ai cru que mon cœur aller exploser de joie...jamais j'aurais put imaginer ça et pourtant...c'est encore plus beau qu'un rêve...Je continue alors accélérant toujours un peu plus, je sent une de ses mains parcourir doucement mes cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, après un dernier mouvement il émet un gémissement plus fort et plus roque avant de se déverser dans ma bouche en se cambrant légèrement. J'avale le liquide blanc avec envie et me lèche les lèvres, et le surplombe. Il me regarde en souriant la bouche entre ouverte les joue rougies et le souffle court, je pose une main sur son cœur et le sent battre fort. Il m'attire alors à lui et m'embrasse langoureusement, sa main toujours perdu dans mes cheveux. Il parcourent de ses mains mon dos, mon torse, il me lèche l'intérieur de l'oreille et me mordille le lobe. Je sourit intérieurement il semble vouloir lui aussi prendre le dessus sur moi, je me laisse faire, je frissonne à ses contacts, il c'est y faire lui aussi. Il me laisse à son tour des marque de suçons et glisse une de ses mains sous mon pantalon. Je me redresse alors et avec un large sourire il me le retire. Mao me regarde avec des yeux pétillants remplis d'envie et de désir, il a vu qu'il me faisait autant d'effet que je lui en fait. Il m'embrasse doucement. J'hésite cependant à continuer...sera-t-il d'accord ? Pouvons nous aller jusque là ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y songer que je le vois me fixer avec amour....j'aime ça...j'espère qu'il ressent tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui même si je ne suis pas aussi expressif...mais je sais qu'il comprend...

-Kyo...continue...s'il te plait....

J'ai l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées...alors il veux...il veux vraiment le faire avec moi...Il m'embrasse alors longuement c'est comme ça qu'il me répond...je sais qu'il veux dire qu'il m'aime et que ça lui suffit...à force j'ai apprit à le connaître. On s'embrasse encore, laissant nos mains continuer à parcourir le corps nu de l'autre. Je finit ensuite par lui présenter mes doigts qu'il prend en bouche et lèche d'une manière si sensuel que j'ai un frisson de plaisir qui me parcourt la colonne. Je le rassure avec des mots doux, je ne veux pas qu'il est peur mais ses yeux me prouvent le contraire. Je m'approche alors de son intimité, lui écartant doucement les cuisses pour plus de facilités. Je pose une main sur ses cuisses, les caressants alors que j'introduis un premier doigt. Je vois sur son visage une petite marque de douleur qui passe rapidement lorsque je commence mes mouvements pour l'habituer à cette présence et à ma main sur sa cuisse. Lorsqu'il commence à gémir j'en introduit un autre, je recommence cette opération avec un troisième doigt. Quand les gémissements deviennent plus fort je les retirent non sans un grognement de mécontentement de celui que je vais pouvoir appeler mon amant. Je sourit et l'embrasse, je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop presser. Cependant je ne peux pas aller contre mon envie qui est plus que présente maintenant, et c'est à lui que je le doit. Sans avoir le temps de m'en rendre compte, de décrocher mon regard de ses yeux malicieux qu'il me retire mon boxer et je ne peux retenir un petit gémissement. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me faire t'en d'effet, pourtant il y a de quoi. On s'embrasse une dernière fois puis délicatement je pénètre en lui cherchant à lui faire le moins de mal possible, je lui saisis ses mains et il entrelace nos doigts. Je commence alors de lent mouvements de va et viens, nos regards ne se lâche pas c'est comme si plus rien avait d'importance, seulement l'autre comptait. Progressivement j'accélère mes mouvements, je me met à gémir tout comme lui à chacun de mes coup de bassin, un peu plus fort, un peu plus roque, ceux sont des plaintes remplie de désir...on prononce avec cette même envie le nom de l'autre. Ma respiration est saccadé, irrégulière mais moins que lui, ses yeux embrumé par le désir mi-clos, sa bouche si tentante légèrement entre ouverte. Nos torse se soulève à un même rythme, nos battement de cœur battent à l'unisson. Je m'accorde cependant quelques baisers sur ses douces lèvres ou son cou si appétissant. Je continue d'accéléré et au fur et à mesure je sent monté en moi cette chaleur, cette envie...elle veux me consumer entièrement. Je sent mes joues chauffés...Soudain après un dernier mouvement, une dernière accélération je sent cette sensation m'envahir entièrement, me traversait...je me déverse en lui alors que je prononce son nom dans un dernier gémissement plus fort que tout les autres. Il a fait de même et resserre sa prise sur ma main en se cambrant, la tête basculant en arrière. On finit par se regarder dans les yeux, essoufflé, ses yeux pétilles toujours avec autant de passion et je sais maintenant que c'est pour moi. Il est tout rouge, je suis sur que moi aussi, je respire assez fort lui aussi. Je me retire alors et me colle à lui, je peut entendre les battements de nos cœurs, j'aime sentir son corps sous le mien. Nos mains sont toujours enlacé et nos regard ne se quitte plus, on s'embrasse alors avec amour et passion. On reste ainsi enlacé l'un à l'autre, le temps que nous reprenions une respiration normal, je lui caresse ses bras, il joue avec mes cheveux....qu'est-ce que je l'aime. Je pourrais plus me passer de lui.

-Merci....

Je relève ma tête, étonné, vers son visage...souriant...Je l'embrasse alors pour le faire taire, il n'a pas à dire ce genre de chose...on s'aime et on se l'ai prouvé et c'est ça le plus important. On finit cependant par se lever et se rhabiller. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le garder dans mes bras mais ça ne le gêne pas au contraire il se blottit un peu plus et pose ses mains sur les miennes. Je pensais pas être si heureux. Il se détache cependant de mon étreinte et me prend par la main, il sourit, je le suis sans trop savoir où il me mène. Je m'aperçoit alors qu'il me conduit jusqu'à sa « caravane » si on peut appeler ça comme ça, c'est un palace sur roue plutôt. Il ouvre la porte et nous rentrons, c'est la première fois que je viens ici, c'est vraiment magnifique son équipe a vraiment tout prévus.

-Maintenant tu es ici chez toi, sourit-il.

Je suis vraiment touché. Épuisé on se dirige vers la chambre où on se couche l'un contre l'autre. Avant de s'endormir blottit contre mon torse il m'a demander si je voulais annoncer que nous sommes ensemble...je n'arrive pas à le croire il veux vraiment être avec moi quitte à annoncer à tout le monde qu'il aime un homme et donc tout ce que ça représente. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit ma réponse, je préfère réfléchir à tout ça et puis ça ne me dérange pas d'être simplement l'ombre de la star, car pour cette étoile je brille plus que tout les autres.

* * *

Voilouuu !!

j'espère que ça vous à plut ^^

laisser vos opinions =D

mercii !!

kissu kissu à la prochaine ^^


End file.
